Mephiles Is Back!
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Mephiles has been in caged for years in a rock-glass cage, Maria and Silver ( Are children in this story.) Break it, and hell begins again as it once did.
1. Chapter 1- Freedom

Amy was sleeping soundlessly. It was 6:00 am. She rolled over, the woman felled four little feet jumping on her bed. She set up, like gun-shot. To see a small golden hedgehog, and a sliver young hedgehog. She smiled warmly, she shook her head. She knew she had scared herself. Her young children, Sliver and Maria the hedgehog.

"You guys want pancakes, right?" Amy asked. She set up, she did not wake her husband. She knew he would be woken up at 8 for work. The two children ran downstairs, they were giggling and whispering.

…

Amy had given the pancakes to the two. They ate overjoyed, Amy walked over to the house phone. She called a very close friend.

"Hello Miss Amy?" The teenage Cream asked, her mother was still asleep. The rabbit smiled to herself. She loved when Amy called, her pink friend had always had something fun to say.

"Hi Cream! Can you babysit for me? I'm looking for a job today." The pink hedgehog asked.

"Doesn't Shadow already have a job? Like, at G. or something, why do you need a job?" Cream questioned, thinking of the time she had been kidnapped by G.U.N and Shadow saved her.

"To get out of the house, let's face it; I only leave the house to take the kids to school, or the park. I want out, for at least two hours." Amy explained, Cream understood, Amy always loved adventure, but lost it when the kids were born.

"Alright, I'll take the kids to that new awesome park, sounds great?" Cream said, getting her things.

"Yeah, thanks, Cream." Amy thanked.

…

Cream came in her car, the two kids said bye to their mother and ran inside the car.

"Alright kiddies! Where to?" Cream yelled, forgiving what she promised to her dear friend.

"Where's a black rock at that place mommy used to take us, I want to go there!" Silver cheered, the silver fur five year old waved his hands in the air. Cream giggled, she started the car and went off. Knowing what they meant.

They got there, the two children hopped out.

"Over there!" Maria yelled, running over to the big, dark as night rock. Cream set in the car.

"You kids don't go too far!" Cream yelled, she waved her hand so the children would listen.

"We won't!" The two screamed, at the same time. They run over to the rock.

"What is it?" Silver picked it up. The round rock was cool and hard, like glass. "Is it glass?" Silver was about to throw it to the ground. Maria grabbed his arm.

"No! It will break! We should give it to mommy or Aunt Cream, they know what to do!" Maria explained to her twin. He shook his head. Maria grabbed at it, they fall over. Breaking the rock, a gray gas came out of the rock. Then, a black, with pale and gray hedgehog formed from the gas. He looked down at the two children.

"_**Did you two break it?**_" The shadowy form asked, its voice was like whispers ghost, husky, and cold. The child looked at each other.

"It was him!" Maria yelled, Silver face turned pale. He shook his head.

"No! It was her!" He screamed on the top of his voice, she hit him in the arm. He growled, he slapped her in the face. She began to sob.

"You hit me! I'm telling mom!" Maria cried, Silver crossed his arms.

"_**If you won't tell me, I'll just take both of you.**_"

The children heads shot up, their eyes big, with fear. The shadowy form waved his head. A dark round rock-like cage took the two. They screamed. The two held each other.

Maria screamed, she hugged tighter on her twin as the round glass-like cage flied in the air. Maria cried into her brother's arms as they both screamed.

Cream turned down her CD, she heard the two screaming. She jumped out and ran to where she heard it. She saw something so terrifying her face turned a sickening pale.

"M-Mephiles?!" Cream rasped, she looked into the green eyes. He looked at her, then back at the children. Cream ran at him, he grabbed her at the throat. She began to chock as she struggled in his hands. He put his first crawl at her throat, she looked at him, fear in her brown eyes. He put his crawl down her throat. He slit her throat slowly and painfully.

Mephiles dropped the lifeless body on the ground. The children yelped, Maria covered her face in Silver's body. Trying not to see it, Silver watched in horror. He didn't move at all, he stopped everything, he was in shock.

Mephiles waved his hands closer to him. The glass-like cage came closer to him, Silver looked him in the eye. Mephiles clapped his hand together, and they were in his HQ. He put the cage with the children in his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2- Fear

**Hey guy! I've forgotten all about this story, I made it, about….A long time! I want to thank "Star Splice" for the nice review, and that little OC Splice (I think it's an OC) was adorable! Well, my version of adorable, which is a rabbit covered in blood, holding a knife, with sharp teeth. Yup, isn't it a cutie?**

…

Amy tried to call Cream, but she wouldn't answer. This wasn't like the goodie-two shoes! Shadow walked down the stairs, he sighed. Amy kept calling, finally she stopped and wiped the sweat away. Shadow grabbed the phone, not even telling his wife and clicked a few buttons. Finally the black Goth looked up to his wife. "They're at that one park you didn't want them at." He said coldly.

Amy's eyes widened in shock. "But Cream said she'd take them to the new park!"

"Well, she didn't, now did she?" Shadow rudely turned and walked to the doorway outside, he turned to his lover. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah!" Amy choked out as she ran over him.

…

Knuckles was sitting by the master emerald, his eyes closed in deep thought. He opened one of his purple eyes, did he just hear footsteps? He waited for a minute and sighed, thinking he only scared himself. He heard footsteps again, he growled and jumped up, he looked around, at his left was a hedgehog. He held up fists up to the hedgehog, the hedgehog had a pale muzzled with green, glowing eyes, no mouth, and grayish stripes going down his quills and arms. He looked like Shadow, but Knuckles knew better.

"Who are you?!" Knuckles yelled, his sharp teeth showing as the hedgehog cocked his head.

"_**I am Mephiles…Mephiles The Dark…**_." The shadowy hedgehog spoke. Knuckles was taken aback by his voice, but he kept his composure. His eyes narrowed as he thought of a plan, only one came up. Run at him and kill him. Mephiles drew closer, Knuckles' eyes widened as ran at the ghostly form. Mephiles held up his arms, what looked like tentacles shot in the air. Knuckles stopped and gazed in horror as the tentacles snatched Knuckles' wrists and ankles. Knuckles struggled against the tentacles. Mephiles frowned.

The appendages pulled Knuckles' arms away from each other and his body, not enough to pull them off. Mephiles needed the body and wouldn't be foolish. He also spread the hot-head's legs so he won't kick. Mephiles wouldn't let the echidna break the body that Mephiles needed so.

"I-I won't let you win!" Knuckles choked out, he shifted his body that wasn't tied up insanely. Mephiles chuckled; he wrapped one of the tentacles around his red, furry neck. But softly enough not to chock him to death. The dark form also wrapped one around his head. Knuckles wouldn't say it, but he was terrified, Knuckles grinded his teeth. Then, the appendages pulled his body closer to the dark hedgehog.

The two looked at each other in the eye, Knuckles' face was only inches away from the pale muzzle of his kidnapper. Mephiles put his hand on Knuckles' head. "_**Don't worry; this will only hurt for a minute.**_" The way that the evil form was smirking Knuckles knew he was lying. Knuckles readied himself for anything. Maphiles' claws shot out, what sounded like knifes being pulled out made Knuckles' face paled in fear.

Mephiles stabbed his head with his claws, Knuckles screamed in agony as blood ran down his face, tears formed in his eyes. But the crimson echidna didn't let them escape his eyes. Slowly the pain grew, Knuckles couldn't stop himself as he sob softly as tears rained down. "_**Shh, it's almost over….**_" Mephiles grinned darkly as he clawed into Knuckles' brain. Knuckles eyes closed, then opened glowing emerald green.

…

Amy pulled up to the old park that no one goes to anymore, Amy hopped out of the car and ran everywhere until she saw Cream's body, she ran over and fell to her knees. She slowly laid Cream's cold head on her lap, Shadow ran over, and stopped when he saw the scene before him. Amy looked over her shoulder at Shadow. "S-she's…." The pink hedgehog wept, Shadow wrapped his arms around his wife and scowled at his wife's sadness.

He pulled out an emerald. He genteelly pushed his wife away as he put the emerald on Cream's cut throat. It close little, Cream's brown eyes opened. "A…Amy?"

"Y-yes, what happened?"

"M-Maphiles….Took the kids….Please, save them…." Cream rasped, her throat opened again as blood flooded left part of her mouth. The two looked at each other.

"Who's Maphiles?"

…

**Yes, I've made it where no one remembers Maphiles. 'Cause they lose their memory, remember? At the end of the game, I think. I could be mistaken. Yes, I've made it where only Cream remembers. I don't know why, just cuz… **


	3. Chapter 3- Confusion

**Hey guys! Again, a thanks to "Star Splice". You're very AWESOME! Anyways, I was thinking of putting two of my OCs in here, what ya think? Y'all tell me.**

…

Mephiles was truly overjoyed for the new body, he let the tentacles back into his body as the body of the echidna fell. "Get up." Mephiles said bitterly, the body of once was Knuckles shot up. Standing right up and had a blank expression, the echidna nodded.

"Yes master." The dead body spoke.

…

Amy watched as the body of her best friend died, she start sobbing as Shadow put a paw on her back. "I'm sorry, dear." He whispered, Amy sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"It's not the time for this; we need to find out who took our kids." Amy said, Shadow nodded as he helped her up. "G. has super computers, right?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded.

"Then, come on!"

…

Tails was writing out blue prints, it was late at night. He removed his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes, he hoped he could do the rest of this and then go to bed. God he was tired, he turned his computer chair around and looked at his best friend, Sonic, sleeping on the couch.

A half eaten pizza in his gloved paw. Tails chuckled at his friend. It was good to see Sonic himself again, for a while Sonic was mad, or sad when Amy was married, not that he loved her that way. He didn't want her to be married to someone like Shadow, he felt like Tails did, so Tails understood, Sonic felt like he was losing Amy for good. Like Tails lost Cosmo, but Sonic only loved her like a sister.

Tails was happy Sonic finally understood Amy will always be there for them, just with someone she loves. Something she deserves. Tails turned back and then heard a knock on his door, he sighed as he stood up.

He walked to the door, to see a purple cat, with a ruby on the middle of her forehead. With golden eyes, some of her fur tied up at the top of her head, with a purple dress, and white pants. She also wearied high-heels.

"Who are you?" Tails asked, the cat stood over him and kept her arms crossed. "I am Blaze, Blaze The Cat."

…

Shadow taped into the keyboard and looked up Mephiles, his picture came up.

**NAME: MEPHILES THE DARK**

**AGE: UNKNOW**

**GENDER: UNKNOW**

**HOMETOWN: UNKNOW**

**DNA: UNKNOW**

Shadow frowned, does anyone know anything? Amy sat back in her seat. "N-nothing…" Amy whimpered. Shadow patted her.

"It's okay, we'll find them."

…

Silver opened his heavy eyelids. He groaned and looked around, gazing at the walls. With no door, he looked at his right and saw Maria. He stood up and ran over to her. Maria was out cold, Silver shook her. "Sis? Sis!?"

"Agh….What?" Maria moaned. Silver hugged her tightly. She hugged back, then let go. "Where are we?" Maria asked. Silver shrugged. Maria stood up and felt all the walls. Then she pushed down on one wall, the wall moved and an opening shown. Silver followed his sister, Maria found a door out. She swing it opened, and there stood Mephiles, the two children's blood ran cold.

"Take them back into the room, and watch them and don't let them out." Mephiles demanded the dead body of Knuckles.

"U-uncle Knuckles?!" They both yelled, the dead body grabbed Maria by the dress, and Silver by his hair. Silver screamed in pain of his hair being pulled, Maria yelped in shock.

…

**So? This was kinda hard since I wasn't sure of what do to next.**


End file.
